Une vie sans toi n'est pas une vie
by Shade Dreams
Summary: J'ai essayé, je te le promets, j'ai vraiment essayé de sourire, de vivre sans toi. Mais c'est tellement difficile.


_******DISCLAMERS : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

_******J'espere que cette OS vous plaira. Elle n'est pas corrigé, car c'est une surprise pour ma J. Ouais je sais, c'est un truc triste mais bon, ça fait des mois qu'elle est dans ma tête, il fallait que je la mette sur papier pour me centrer sur mes autres histoires. **_

_******Cette histoire n'est pas un Slash, nouveau pour moi, sans doute pour ça qu'elle est assez courte. Elle est dans le même genre que celle sur Sirius/Regulus sans le slash. **_

_******Je me remets toute suite ) l'écriture de mes fictions en cours, ne désespérez pas, vous aurez la suite de Tout pour te sauver. et de nouvelles surprises vous attends. En tout cas merci de me suivre et de me donner vos avis, c'est très important pour moi. **_

_******A tout vite et bonne lecture. **_

* * *

_**Une vie sans toi n'est pas une vie.**_

_Dix ans. Dix années que tu es parti, dix années que je vis sans toi. Je souris face aux autres, je construis une existence loin de toi. Et pourtant, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour te retrouver, te serrer une nouvelle fois dans mes bras. Plus les années passent, plus il m'est difficile d'avancer sans toi. La vie continue mais pour moi elle est me semble figée. Je me réveille chaque nuit en sueur, revoyant sans cesse ta fin. La famille est présente, mais ça ne m'aide pas. Tu m'as demandé de continuer à respirer sans toi, de croquer la vie à pleines dents pour nous deux, mais tout me paraît si fade. Les couleurs sont ternes, le soleil n'arrive plus à me réchauffer. Je n'ai plus le goût de vivre. Je n'aspire qu'à te rejoindre, mais ta putain de promesse m'en empêche. Je n'ai plus d'amour, que des regrets. Mon cœur, mes envies, mes joies, tu les as emportés avec toi. Je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans un miroir, car à chaque fois je me demande si mon reflet serait encore le tien, si notre ressemblance aurait été toujours aussi présente. _

_Tu n'es plus là, mais moi si. Si loin de toi, plus personne n'est là pour continuer mes phrases. Je n'arrive plus à exister, je n'en dors plus la nuit. Quand je les vois rire, je n'ai qu'une envie : les rendre misérable, aussi misérable que je le suis. Tu vois ce que je deviens loin de toi ? Je deviens un homme amer avec une haine qui ne fait que grandir de jour en jour. Le seul qui pourrait me sortir de là, c'est toi ! Mais tu n'es plus là. Plus les années passent, plus le manque se fait difficile. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Tu m'as laissé là, sans repère. _

_J'ai essayé, je te le promets. J'ai vraiment essayé de sourire, de vivre sans toi. Mais c'est tellement difficile. Je les vois vivre, évoluer mais moi je reste là, je stagne. Tous les mois, je dépose des fleurs en l'honneur de ta mémoire. Tous les mois sans exception. Je ne pense qu'à la mort, qu'à te rejoindre. Je t'imagine à mes côtés, me perdre dans tes bras. Mais rien n'est vrai, tu n'es pas là. Je suis seul encore et toujours. Même si nos amis sont présents, je me sens plus que jamais seul. Je les vois vivre si facilement sans toi, alors que mon monde s'est écroulé quand tu as lâché ton dernier souffle. Je suis si égoïste et je les déteste tous. De les voir si heureux dans ce monde, alors que tu as disparu pour les sauver. _

_Je sens encore ta présence à mes côtés, j'ai même l'impression que tu es là de temps en temps. Mais cette promesse m'oblige à vivre sur cette terre sans toi. Avais-tu pensé à cette souffrance que tu m'infligeais quand tu m'as fait faire cette promesse ? As-tu pensé à mon bonheur ? Ou as-tu seulement pensé aux bonheurs des autres ? Je n'arrive même plus à entendre ton rire, je ne fais que l'imaginer. Mais tu as toujours le même visage, le même sourire. Mon cerveau ne veut pas faire évoluer ton visage. Tu restes un jeune homme de vingt ans, souriant. _

_Je ne fais plus que regarder le miroir du rised. Je sais que tout y est factice, mais c'est tellement bon. Je deviens fou dans ce monde, je noie ma folie dans l'alcool. Et après chaque soirée, je pleure, je pleure le déchet que je suis devenu. Pourtant je continue sans cesse. Miroir, alcool, pleurs, miroir … ainsi de suite. De temps en temps, je vais voir nos amis, notre famille, je souris pour donner le change, pour ne pas les inquiéter, mais je vois bien qu'Harry voit le mensonge en moi. Lui aussi a du mal, il a trop perdu depuis sa naissance. Pourtant notre sœur est là, l'aide et ils sont heureux ensemble. Ils ont des enfants : deux garçons et une fille. Ron et Hermione sont mariés, "enfin" dirais-tu. Tous ont refait leurs vies, ils se sont tous créés une nouvelle famille, tous sauf moi. Je stagne entre deux mondes. _

_Ton absence est trop dure, j'ai l'impression de te trahir à chaque souffle que je prends. Toi qui n'as plus besoin d'air pour vivre. Toi qui es parti trop tôt. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas emmené avec toi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ici ? _

_Demain nous serons le premier Avril, la mort serait si douce face à cette vie. Pourrions-nous être réunis pour notre anniversaire ? Pourrais-je enfin être en paix ? Je pense que tu aurais dû être le jumeau qui reste. Tu as toujours étais le plus fort de nous deux. Le plus courageux, le plus farceur. Des fois, je t'imagine franchir la porte de notre magasin et me sortir "Je suis de retour, c'était une blague". Mais jamais tu n'as franchi cette porte. Je me suis installé dans ta chambre, cherchant ton odeur, mais au bout de dix ans ton odeur a fini par disparaître, tout comme toi. Tu me manques tellement, mon frère. Toi tu aurais réussi à reconstruire ta vie. _

_Je te cherche, je t'appelle, mais jamais une seule réponse ne vient. Nos amis me lancent des regards désolés quand ils croient que je ne les vois pas. Ils ont pitié de moi. Je le vois, je le sens. Il est vingt-trois heures trente et je suis devant ta tombe, d'ici une petite demi-heure nous aurions dû fêter nos trente ans. Pourquoi parler avec ce temps ? Car je ne les fêterai pas non plus. Je ne peux pas vivre une année de plus loin de toi. Pardonne-moi mon frère d'être aussi faible, pardonne-moi de trahir ta promesse. Mais dans quelques minutes je te rejoindrai. J'ai laissé un mot à nos parents, à nos frères et sœur. Ils comprendront, j'en suis sûr. Ils m'ont vu si mal. Le plus dur c'est pour ceux qui reste, c'était trop dur pour moi. Pour la première fois depuis maintenant dix ans, un vrai sourire souligne mon visage, je suis heureux car je vais enfin te retrouver. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie. Lentement je m'endors sur ta tombe, je sais que je ne me réveillerai plus jamais et, surtout, je sais que je vais te retrouver. Au lieu de sentir mon corps se refroidir, je me sens me réchauffer. Est-ce que mon corps sait que je vais enfin te retrouver ? Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade. Je suis si heureux, si tu savais. Mon frère me revoilà. Pardonne-moi**, mais une vie sans toi n'est pas une vie**. _

**_Je t'aime Fred. _**

L'Église la plus proche sonnait les douze coups de minuit, annonçant le premier avril : le jour de l'anniversaire des Jumeaux Weasley, mais aussi les retrouvailles de ces mêmes personnes.

Dans un autre monde, George Weasley ouvrit les yeux, devant lui se trouvait son jumeau, les bras grand ouverts, le sourire aux lèvres. Sans attendre, les deux hommes furent enfin réunis, heureux.

_Je suis désolé d'avoir rompu ta promesse._

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé cette promesse. _

**_Je t'aime George._**

**Dans le ciel une nouvelle étoile venait d'apparaître, faisant comprendre à tous ceux qui connaissaient les jumeaux, qu'ils venaient enfin de se retrouver après une trop longue séparation. Des larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues, mais leur sourire indiquait qu'ils avaient tous compris. Leur frère, leur ami était enfin heureux. Il venait enfin de retrouver sa moitié, son âme sœur. **

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**J'espère**** que cette histoire vous a plus. Donnez moi votre avis. **

**Bisous à vous tous et encore merci ! **

**Vous êtes géniaux ! **

**SD.**


End file.
